


text me

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, vocal team as friends, whipped!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: jihoon is a panic gay.





	text me

**Author's Note:**

> a soonhoon drabble based on this [tweet](https://mobile.twitter.com/incorrectsnhn/status/1098327389191335936). i am half-asleep while writing this so please excuse any error and typo. enjoy!

“oh my god, jihoon, soonyoung is coming this way,” jeonghan gasps quietly, his eyes trained at something behind jihoon’s back. jihoon stiffens in his seat, feeling his cheeks warming up as his eyes blinks rapidly, his heart beating fast inside his chest. jihoon meets jeonghan’s eyes.

 

“how do i look? fuck, is he coming here?” he asks jeonghan in a low voice, panic evident on the way his pupils can’t seem to land on just one thing even for just 2 seconds. jihoon runs his fingers through his hair before licking his lips, meeting all his friends eyes before a cough came from his back.

 

jihoon can feel soonyoung’s presence even if he cannot see him. even if jeonghan did not tell him that the boy is headed their way, he most probably would know soonyoung even just by his footsteps or his breathing.  _ that’s how whipped he is for the man. _

 

you see, lee jihoon, the ever reserved kid from music department, who you could only see laughing and talking with his friends, has been harboring a crush on the dance major ever since soonyoung had lend him his handkerchief when jihoon accidentally spilled cola on himself. soonyoung even lend him a newly washed shirt that jihoon never gave back to him. not to be creepy but he really doesn’t have any plan to give it back.

 

jeonghan elbows him discreetly and that snaps jihoon out of his thoughts, clearing his throat before facing soonyoung, a frown marring his face.  _ fucking emotional constipation and all that. _

 

“what do you want?” he asks through gritted teeth, eyes boring into the man in front of him but soonyoung looks very much unbothered, just like all the time jihoon scowls at him.

 

well, jihoon may or may have not blamed soonyoung for the  _ cola incident _ .

 

“here’s my number, text me as soon as you can, yeah?” soonyoung says, giving jihoon a polite smile before dropping a note on the table in front of him, giving a small wave to his friends. it’s only seokmin and seungkwan who waves back.

 

jihoon looks at the paper before turning back to soonyoung, raising an eyebrow and wondering why the fuck is kwon soonyoung giving him his number. jihoon gasps internally, wondering if the man had caught on with jihoon’s very much obvious crush on him. jihoon wants to disappear.

 

but instead of that, his reflex kicked in and the next thing he knows, he’s replying non-sense to soonyoung, “i already have a boyfriend, kwon,” jihoon really really really wants to disappear.

 

soonyoung’s smile drops and jihoon’s heart continue thudding at his chest at the sight. but before he could even celebrate, a grin is already directed towards him, soonyoung ruffling his hair before responding.

 

“oh, congratulations! text me which part of the report i should do later,” soonyoung replies before waving goodbye at them before walking away, leaving jihoon staring at his disappearing form, blinking by the fast exchange that just happened.

 

it is when seungkwan groans that jihoon realizes what just happened. 

 

“jihoon-hyung! you had one chance! you had one chance and you tell him you’re taken? who the fuck even tells their crush they are taken?!”

 

“fuck, that was so funny,” joshua comments from beside seokmin, shaking his head while chuckling at jihoon. “and disappointing at the same time.”

 

“oh god he went here to ask which part of the report he had to do and you told him you have a boyfriend!” jeonghan wheezes from beside him, one hand clutching at his stomach as the slaps at a pouting jihoon’s shoulder, “oh god, jihoon, you’re a mess.”

 

jihoon groans at that, burying his face on his hands as he kicks his feet under the cafeteria table they’re in, jeonghan’s fingers carding through his hair at the same time that joshua’s hands pats on his back comfortingly with seungkwan sipping noisily at his iced americano, grumbling about panic gays and unrequited crushes and  _ “you could just confess to him like a normal person!”  _ and seokmin watching them quietly in the background. 

 

silence reigns within their group, only the chatter around them can be heard and the footsteps of students rushing to their classes echoing inside the cafeteria hall when seokmin suddenly shoots up, his eyes widening.

  
  


“wait, jihoon-hyung has a boyfriend?” 

 

“seokmin, no!” they all groan in unison. 


End file.
